Talk:Kakuzu
English Voice actor I don't re-call him speaking in the english episode 135. I could be wrong, but if i remember it was Zetzu (both sides= Michael Sorich and Brian beacock), kisame, deidara and Pein and thats it, but i'm not sure, anyone can show me a video of where he is speaking and what exact time it is --AMTNinja 17:48, 5 January 2009 (UTC) In the English dub, the Akatsuki meeting goes like this: (Below shows the Akatsuki member, the supposed English VA, and the lines they speak) Kisame - Kirk Thornton: "Heh, how long's it been since we've all come together like this?" Hidan - Skip Stellrecht?: "Seven years, not since Orochimaru left us." (yay) Kakuzu - Paul St. Peter?: "And now Orochimaru has the Sharingan." Sasori (in Hiruko) - Michael Sorich: "Is that true Itachi? Your little brother?" Itachi - Crispin Freeman: (Dosn't speak) Deidara - Quinton Flynn: "Don't be impatient un.We'll deal with our old friend un." Orochimaru, in time (muses softly?). We only have three years in which to prepare, and we all know what we need to do to be ready, right? (chuckles softly)" Nagato - Dave Wittenberg: "Of course, no mistakes. Remember what we seek: everything, including the Nine-Tailed Fox!" episode ends That's all I've able to conclude. If you want to see for yourself, watch this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPF69KEBp-M Orochidayu 04:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, Hidan is not present during that meeting. Instead there's some dude as big as a mountain (assumed to be Kakuzu's previous partner). Apex Predator (talk) 21:39, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Naming I've read elsewhere (in Killer Bee's Lariat technique article and other places) that Kakuzu's techniques have a unique naming convention where the moves names are forced with alternate meanings or something. Could that be added to the article, because I've never heard a full explanation of this. Could it be added here or in the technique articles?Rayfire (talk) 15:42, 4 May 2009 (UTC) over all power should we delete this it seems out of place since no other articles have it and i don't think it has many facts--PAIN 05:00, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Beserker Rage? When during the manga was it directly stated that Kakuzu flew into Beserker Rages and killed his partners? I would think it would be more of an accidental kill then any Rage, his shown abilities all have extremely long range and dispersion, which would mean that it would be easy for him, in the heat of a fight, to use the ability without thinking and the poor sap hes partnered with gets caught in the blast, which seems more like a mistake then any "Beserker Rage". The World Platinum 15:49, 19 February 2009 (UTC) 13:59, 9 March 2009 (UTC)In the Databook It is true that it wasnt any berserker rage but, whenever he got mad he killed his partners it was not accidently, he just got annoyed and killed them Alexfkdianna 19:15, 22 March 2009 (UTC)Alexfkdianna Headband In episode 83 you see Kakuzu after he gets caught in the Shadow Possession shuriken and you see Kakuzu does not have his headband. Video:Hidan and Kakuzu vs Team Kakashi Part 1 At 3:26 Kakuzu does not have his headband :Since he is having it before and after that incident, I guess it is just a edit misstake. Jacce | Talk 06:03, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Earth Grudge Fear I think that this is kinjutsu(Forbidden Technique), because when he tried to assassinate The First Hokage, he didn't have it. But in the article is said: "Kakuzu killed the village elders, took their hearts, and fled with knowledge of the village's most prized forbidden techniques." If it is in this order then may be this jutsu isn't forbidden. But I think this is forbidden jutsu.--Donatelo (talk) 18:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) The Four masks Right, so here's the deal. The three of four visible masks are according to this very wiki: Upper left: Unknown Upper right: Some sort of large cat Lower left: A bull or ox of some sort Lower right: A predatory bird Now, the four symbols of the evangelists (the writers of gospels in the new testament of the Christian bible) are as follows: Matthew: Human Mark: Lion Luke: Ox John: Eagle Furthermore, when represented together they are often arranged (either on their own or surrounding christ) 2x2 in the following manner: Upper left: Human Upper right: Lion Lower left: Ox Lower right: Eagle Furthermore, although the Human mask is mostly destroyed, merely by looking at its shape, it can be seen that it appears to be a flat, mostly featureless mask, with simple round eyes, perfect for a simplistic human face. I understand any reluctance to include information that hasn't been confirmed in-story or in the databooks, but at the very least, can this be added to trivia? There is too much connection here for it to be coincidental. You can read about the four evangelists here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Four_Evangelists (talk) 02:33, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :A Christian reference in Naruto? Honestly it looks like someone is stretching assumption and very loose facts too far looking desperately for a reference. An unknown, something catlike, some sort of bull or ox, and a predatory bird is far to generic to say "This is a Human, Lion, Ox, and Eagle Christian reference". You honestly think a cat, bull/ox, bird, and what looks like a human to you is specific enough to Christianity? Quite honestly there is probably a Japanese myth dealing with those creatures that us (as foreigners) don't know of. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 3, 2009 @ 04:16 (UTC) ::Seriously, I don't think those masks look anything like those creatures. What eagle has tusks? The only thing that makes the lightning mask look like a bull is those horns. Ignore those and he has a humanoid face. And the fire mask is far too nondescript to make anything out of it, let stand a tiger... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:38, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::You realize that there are plenty of anime/manga series based on obscure christian mythology, right? And yes, I believe that those four, and only four, specific animals which happened to be arranged on kakuzu's back IN EXACTLY THE SAME POSITIONS AS THE EVANGELISTS is too perfect to be coincidental. Whatever, I am disappointed. (talk) 16:02, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::It doesn't matter what other anime/manga are based on Christian myth, Naruto has yet to get anywhere near it, every reference I've seen has been Japanese myth, Buddhism, etc... that is reason for skepticism. We aren't the place to debate speculation. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 3, 2009 @ 18:04 (UTC) :::::Even if Kishimoto used Christian references, there are still a few things wrong or odd about this theory. :::::# Why would Kishimoto use the Four Evangelists as reference for Kakuzu's mask? :::::# Does this make Kakuzu Jesus? :::::# How on Earth does the Wind mask look like a bird of any kind? It looks far more like a boar to me; :::::# How does the Lightning mask look like a bull or ox? it is by far the most humanoid of them all; :::::# How does the Fire mask look like a lion or tiger or any feline for that matter? :::::# The destroyed mask could possibly be a human, but it could just as easily have a snout like the Wing and Fire masks and the eyes are exactly the same with all masks. Also, it is supposed to be an angel if your theory is right. :::::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:45, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Right, because Kakuzu was never interested in immortality or anything. I can't help you with your visual problems at identifying the masks, but they're what this wiki claims they are, so either delete the descriptions, or acknowledge the symbolism. You can't do neither and remain credible. Also, an angel is just a human with wings, visually, same with the other four symbols, which are also often given additional wings. (talk) 01:49, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :All right, so you claim the only reason Kishimoto would use the Four Evangelists would be to symbolise Kakuzu's immortality? There are dozens of better ways to do symbolise that. Dozens that would actually make sense (Jesus and the Evangelists are known for many things, but immortality isn't one. They all died. Gruesomely.) and would actually be understood by Kishimoto's target audience (there aren't enough Christians in Japan to fill a small city, far, far less who would be familiar with this symbolism). Oh, and tell me this: what bird has a snout and tusks? what ox has manes, sharp teeth, and a flat, humanoid face? what lion has no manes, no sharp teeth, no whiskers, no feline features at all? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 02:07, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Given the disagreement over what the masks resemble, their descriptors should be changed. Maybe switch to a color/dominating feature (horn, snout) referencing? ''~SnapperT '' 04:04, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::At first I was like :-O but then I lol'd =)) - MadaraU (talk) 09:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) about the masks silva from the shaman king anime has some masks who talk atached to him Sartorias (talk) 16:09, September 3, 2009 (UTC) and your point is ? Kyuubinaruto123 20:22, September 3, 2009 (UTC) my point is that they both use their masks for the attack Sartorias (talk) 18:30, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Thanx to the above bit of info, looks like the floodgates have opened. Unless specified by the author or the studio, or by an offical source, relashionships are meaningless...The could have been inspired by mabe the same legend, myth etc...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:32, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I believe he meant it as a similarity trivia note, not a reference note (Like how Soul Eater's Soul Menance move and Kamui both use the same fairly complex to define kanji character. Though using masks to attack is a little generic without something more specific similar to make note of. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 4, 2009 @ 03:52 (UTC) about my info i taken it from shaman king wikia Sartorias (talk) 10:48, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Kakuzu's English Voice Actor Isn't Kakuzu's english voice actor Fred Tatasciore as shown in Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3? As for now I will be adding his name as Kakuzu's english voice actor but I have no problem if you want to take it down. EvilPuppy123 (talk) 16:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) how do you know he voices him? AMTNinja (talk) 02:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) NS CONR 3's credits Evilpuppy123 (talk) 21:42, December 24, 2009 (UTC) yeah the game's voice actors are from the series Water mask? Is it possible, that mask destroyed by kakashi is actually a water mask, while kakuzu's inborn affinity is earth?--Erik1310 (talk) 16:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :The anime showed him using water after the mask being destroyed, but we can't know for sure. However, this is not a forum. Jacce | Talk 19:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I agree, based on color, it seems more likely that a blue mask is water as all of the other masks have element color representation. But also, doesn't it say in the info box that he has water release, but it's "anime only?" by the way Jacce, questioning possible changes the article isn't forum stuff. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 01:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Since it can't be a canon answer to the question, I wanted to prevent misusing of talk page. Jacce | Talk 05:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Frist Five Wasn't he the first person to use the five basic elements. If so can I put that on the trivia section--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 03:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :He only uses water in the anime, and even then Fuka beats him to it. ''~SnapperT '' 03:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) kakashi is the first one i think. i know its before kakazu. lightning with the chidori, water when he copies zabuzas water dragon jutsu,fire from fire ball jutsu and there must be a wind jutsu since hes copied over a thosand jutsu. one must be wind.in naruto accel he has a jutsu where he does fire water and wind at the same time and earth when he goes underground :Video games wouldn't count. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 05:47, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Can't Kakashi use the Rasengan, which is a wind style jutsu? --Puppet King' 00:17, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::The Rasengan isn't a Wind Release jutsu. It's elementless. Only when Naruto, who is wind natured, uses Wind Release: Rasengan or it's directly derived jutsu does it become wind release. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 00:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) No only when Naruto adds his elemental chakra to it does it becomes a wind justu. Kakashi can do Rasengan he showed Naruto and then taught him the 2nd part of rasengan training which led to the wind Rasengan.Saimaroimaru (talk) 02:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, my bad! I'm sorry. --Puppet King' 02:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Akatsuki Cloak shuoldnt we put Kakuzu on his akatsuki cloak? Re007wazhere 4:59 UTC whats wrong with the picture now? it is kakuzu right?Shelldone (talk) 07:00, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I never said to remove the current picture, I just said to add an image of kakuzu with an akatsuki coak...it could enter perfectly from his battle with hidan vs asuma and konohas Re007wazhere 3:36 (UTC) I agree. He's the only Akatsuki member not clothed in his Akatsuki cloak. --Puppet King' 00:06, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Earth Mask In the anime, it's shown that Kakuzu can use Domu after the mask is destroyed. Kakuzu's Size It says in trivia that "When Kakuzu first appeared as a hologram at the end of Part I, he was clearly the tallest Akatsuki member there, a fact reinforced when he appeared during Gaara's sealing ritual. However, when he truly appeared with Hidan, he was much shorter, and the 3rd databook stated that he was shorter than Kisame. " But I don't believe that's the case. I believe the person talking here: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/255/13/ Is Kakuzu who was having trouble finding his jinchuuriki without his hood covering his hair and the tall man in the hologram being his partner. Just out of elimination, the characters of Akatsuki were: Deidara, Sasori(Couldn't be those two, they were actually there), Pain(No for obvious reasons), Zetsu(Same as Pain), Konan(That couldn't be Konan who said that), Hidan(No for obvious reasons also, considering he wasn't there yet), Itachi(No for obvious reasons), Kisame(no for obvious reasons) leaving Kakuzu and his former partner there. That character, I am convined, had to be Kakuzu considering his hair is the only known character that replicates that. He could simply have his hood off for a short period of time. This would make more sense than a dramatic resize of a character. :If you check chapter 254, page 18, you'll see that Kakuzus spot is occupied by the tall member. This member's silhouette can also be seen in chapter 255, page 4, frame 3. This has to have been Kakuzu, leaving the complaining member to be either an early version of Hidan, or Hidan's predecessor. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeh, im annoyed by all the "Naruto"'s images in the net. I don't know how much of them are originally made by this anime's owners, but on all of them Kakuzo is taller than Kisame. edo tensei "During the War, it appears Kakuzu had regained his elemental hearts." i dont think this sentence is right cuz edo tensei is supposed to revive their souls and powers, which means before anything did anything to them that caused their death. that srntence just makes it sound like its amazing kakuzu got his hearts back even though that was what was supposed to happen